


The Pizza Order

by 5horrorprinces



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5horrorprinces/pseuds/5horrorprinces





	The Pizza Order

There were a few knocks upon your front door when you were in the middle of watching your favorite Tim Burton movie, _Coraline_. You paused the movie to go answer the door. The blanket that was draped over your cold body, fell to the ground as you got up and walked over to the front door. You decided to wear nothing but an over sized shirt and a nice pair of lingerie you had gotten from Victoria’s Secret a few days ago.

You opened the door to see your boyfriend, Ryan holding a box of pizza. A faint blush formed upon your cheeks though you weren’t sure if it was because you were cold or if this random, yet small act, actually made you blush. You rubbed your cheek softly as it began to warm, moving out of the way so Ryan could enter your apartment.

“You look adorable when you blush, my love.” Ryan said softly, placing a tender kiss upon your forehead as he entered your apartment. “Did someone order pizza?” He smiled as you closed the door behind him, locking it before you kissed him on the cheek and replied.

“Yes, I did.” You giggled softly as you took the box of pizza and went into the living room with it, Ryan following closely behind. You set the box of pizza down on the coffee table before you wrapped yourself in the blanket again.

Ryan pressed played for the movie as the two of you grabbed a slice of pizza and began to eat. You shook your head jokingly each time he looked at you during the movie with a devious smile on his face.

By the time the two of you had your fourth slice of pizza and the movie was almost over, you jumped into Ryan’s lap, straddling him. Ryan gingerly placed his hands upon your hips, his eyes filling with lust.

“You want to have some fun and finish the pizza later?” You said with a smirk across your lips as you planted a kiss upon his forehead. You quickly went to go put the leftover pizza away. You walked back into the living room and straddled his lap again.

“I would _love_ to have some fun.” Ryan smirked, his hands grazing down to your butt to grip tightly as he planted a passionate kiss upon your lips. He stood up from the couch, his grip on your butt even tighter as he walked to your bedroom.

You nod a reply to Ryan as you wrap your legs around his hips. The two of you making out as he stumbled into your bedroom. He gently sat you down on the queen sized bed, releasing his tight grip on your butt. He broke away from the kiss slowly, gazing at you, eyes running over you. He likes his shirt on you, how it fits against your body and shows your curves.

You bite your lower lip, grabbing onto his shirt collar to bring him in for another kiss. Your nails run down his chest as you press close, feeling him inhale sharply as you reach the hem of his shirt. You jerk, pulling it off of him, your eyes running over his naked chest, appreciating his ink. You press your lips against his skin, kissing and biting as your hands graze his body.

You work your way to his lips, feeling his hands creep up beneath your shirt. He kisses you hungrily, pulling your body flat against his as his hands squeeze your ass, causing you to arch against him with a soft moan. Your hands eagerly roamed Ryan’s bare chest down to the hem of his favorite pair of jeans.

His hands roam down your back to the hem of your over sized shirt and yanked it off. His eyes roamed your body, gulping as he bit his lip in admiration of how you looked in the black, lacey lingerie. He loved how it your body _just_ right to make your body look even sexier.

Ryan’s lips hungrily found yours again once when he finished admiring your body in the lingerie. You unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. You looked down eagerly, biting your lip seeing how turned on he was. You bit his lower lip, tugging it gently as you gripped onto his member tightly making Ryan moan. You began to slowly stroke him, he pushed you down onto your back on the bed as the two of you kissed each other sloppily.

Ryan’s hand began to slowly explore your body, while one bat away yours from his member. He ground himself into you, making you let out a soft, whimpered moan. He unhooked your bra and took it off as he tenderly kissed his way down to your breast. You closed your eyes, biting your lower lip in pleasure from the tender kisses.

He began to suck on one of your nipples, his hands wandering down to your hips. You gingerly placed your hand on the nape of his neck, running your hand through his hair as you place your other hand on his shoulder. He looks up at you with a devious look as he stopped sucking on your nipple. He began to tenderly kiss his way down your torso, taking your panties off.

He looked up at you again with the same devious look as before when he reached your warmth, licking his lips slowly. You bite your lip, patiently waiting for Ryan to make his next move. He begins teasing your clit with his thumb.

_Fuck._

That feels _so_ good.

You begin to writhe under him as he began to finger you. He teased your clit with his mouth, hitting your g spot with his fingers.

“Ryan…” You whispered breathily as your breathing hitched from pleasure. Your hands reached down to his shoulders. His free hand lightly grazed your inner thigh. He smirked deviously at your reaction.

God how he _loved_ your reaction.

He stopped for a moment to dig through his pockets to find a condom. He stood up from crouching on the ground, his member straining against his boxers. You bit your lower lip as you eyed his body again.

You sat up quickly, batting his hand away once when he had taken his boxers off. You looked up at him with an innocent look and a touch of deviousness as you licked your lips. Your hand ghosted up like a feather on his inner thigh to his member. You gripped it, biting your lip as you looked at his member.

“Y/N…” Ryan groaned softly as you licked his member from the base to the head. You swirled your tongue around the head before taking him whole. You gripped onto his hips tightly as you began to bob your head at a nice, steady pace.

He raked his hand through your hair a few times before gripping a large chunk at the base of your neck. A few moments later, your head is pulled back from his member.

“That’s enough, my love.” He said huskily, you looked up at him innocently. “Now get on the bed and be on all fours while I put the condom on.” He stated as you did as he requested while he put the rubber on. He bit his lip, admiring the view he had of you, his cock twitching slightly as he got up onto the bed.

You bit your lip when you felt him place his hands onto your hips. You ground your ass into his crotch, letting out a soft whimper. He teased your entrance with his member for a few moments. He let out a soft groan as he inserted his member into your warmth causing you to yelp softly.

“Please, Ryan.” You whimpered out, your hand reaching back to grip Ryan’s ass as he began to thrust into you at a slow, steady pace. He batted your hand away from his ass, gripping onto your hips for support. Your loud moans accompanied the sound of your bodies slamming into each other as he quickened his pace.

You let out a louder, more pleasurable moan as you began to stimulate your clit. You called out Ryan’s name helplessly through heated, breathy moans. Your hips begin to bleed a little from him clenching onto your hips so tight.

“I’m so close.” He groaned out loudly, you stumbled to grab the vibrator that you kept in your night stand. You turned it on to the max power and placed it on your clit.

_“Fuck.”_ You grunted out under your breath. The sensation from the vibrator sent you over the edge.

Ryan bit his lower lip at you going over the edge from the added pleasure. He let out a loud moan as came into you a few moments later. He rode out both of your orgasms before pulling out slowly. He disposed of the condom and put away your vibrator before collapsing next to you.

You let out a soft sigh as you curled up next to Ryan. “That was nice.” You whispered softly into his ear. Your eyes began to become too heavy to keep open.

“Get some rest, love. I’ll be here in the morning. I love you.” He whispered back softly as he placed a tender kiss upon your forehead. You fell asleep in his arms shortly after he pulled the sheets over the two of you.


End file.
